Barbera Melodies
Barbera Melodies is a 2017 American animated series remake of comedy short films produced by Warner Bros., Disney, Universal, and Paramount between 1931 and 1990, during the golden age of American animation. As with its parent series, Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies featured some of the most famous cartoon characters ever created, including Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Woody Woodpecker. Characters Main Characters *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Mickey Mouse *Woody Woodpecker Recuring Characters The following is a list of characters that are a recurring on the shorts. These include the most prominently featured antagonists and the main non-starring protagonists. *Alan Mayberry *Alexander Cabot III *Alexandra Cabot *Andy Panda *Astro *Atom Ant *Bamm-Bamm *Baba Looey *Baloney the Dinosaur *Barney Rubble *Barnyard Dawg *Beanie the Brain-Dead Bison *Betty Rubble *Bluto *Bobby Brady *Boo-Boo Bear *Bosko *Buddy *Butch *Buttons *Buzz Buzzard *Chicken Boo *Chilly Willy *Chip 'n' Dale *Cindy Bear *Cindy Brady *Clarabelle Cow *Codger Eggbert *Cuckoo *Dan Anchorman *Daphne Blake *Dapper Denver Doole *Darkwing Duck *Death *Dick Dastardly *Dino *Doctor I.Q. Hi *Doctor Jekyll *Doctor Otto Scratchansniff *Donald Duck *Droopy McPoddle *Duanne Sewer *Eagle *Elmer Fudd *Elroy Jetson *Eugene the Jeep *Flintheart Glomgold *Foghorn Leghorn *Freakzoid *Fred Flintstone *Gabby Gator *George Jetson *Goofy *Gossamer *Granny *Greg Brady *Gyro Gearloose *Hello Nurse *Henery Hawk *Hippety Hooper *Hokey Wolf *Horace Horsecollar *Hubie and Bertie *Huckleberry Hound *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Humphrey the Bear *Inki *Inspector Willhoghby *J. Wellington Wimpy *Jabberjaw *Jane Jetson *Janice Brady *Jerry Mouse *Jiminy Cricket *John D. Rockerduck *José Carioca *Josie McCoy *Judy Jetson *K-9 *Lene Hisskill *Lightning *Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har *Lola Bunny *Ludwig von Drake *Magica De Spell *Magilla Gorilla *Mammy Two Shoes *Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot *Marcia Brady *Marlon the Magic Bird *Marvin the Martian *Max Goof *McBarker *Meathead *Mechano *Melody Valentine *Michigan J. Frog *Mindy *Minerva Mink *Minnie Mouse *Mr. Director *Mr. Magoo *Mr. Skullhead *Mr. Spaceley *Mrs. Meany *Ms. Flamiel *Moptop the Dog *MuttleyNast *Nasty Canasta *Newt *Nibbles *Olivia Oyl *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Owl Johnson *Panchito Pistoles *Peebles *Penelope Pitstop *Penelope Pussycat *Pepé le Pew *Pete-Leg Pete *Pete Junior *Peter Brady *Peter Potamus *Petunia Pig *Ping and Pong the Panda Bears *Pinky and the Brain *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks *Pluto *Pooch the Pup *Popeye *Porky Pig *Professor Dingle Dong *Quacker *Queen Tyr'ahnee *Quick Draw McGraw *Ralph E. Wolf and Sam Sheepdog *Ranger Smith *Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long *Rita and Hunt *Road Runner *Rocky and Mugsy *Rosie the Robot Maid *Scooby-Doo *Scrappy-Doo *Scrooge McDuck *Sebastian *Shaggy Rogers *Shelly *Sid the Squid *Skippy Squirrel *Slappy Squirrel *Snagglepuss *Sniffles *Speedy Gonzalez *Spike the Bulldog *Swee'Pea *Sylvester *Sylvester Jr. *Taz *Thaddeus Plotz *The Godpigeon *The Goodfeathers (Skit, Bobby and Festo) *The Mime *The Phantom Blot *Three Little Bears *Tina Duck *Tom Cat *Topsy *Touché Turtle and Dum Dum *Tweety *Two Curious Puppies *Tyke *Valerie Brown *Vilma Flintstone *Wally Gator *Wally Walrus *Walter Wolf *Wile E. Coyote *Wilford B. Wolf *Winnie Woodpecker *Witch Hazel *Yakko, Wakko and Dott *Yakky Doodle *Yogi Bear *Yosemite Sam Other Characters *A. Flea *Ala Bahma *Albert Einstein *Angus Macrory *Babbit and Catstello *Babs *Barney Bear *Beaky Buzzard *Big Bad Wolf *Birdman *Captain Caveman *Chuck White *Deputy Dusty *Flavio and Marita *Fleetwood *Goofers *Grape Ape *Loopy de Loop *Lydia Karaoke *Max Hare *Morizzio *McWolf *Peter Pig *Ralph T. Guard *Smokey the Bear *Space Ghost *Squiddly Diddly *Toby Tortoise *Uncle Pecos *Wally Llama *Wolf Spritzer *Yabba-Doo Voice Cast *Ashley Johnson - Marcia Brady *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Alexandra Cabot *Cree Summer - Valerie Brown *Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo *Greg Cipes - Greg Brady, Alan Mayberry *Grey Griffin - Daphne Blake, Josie McCoy, Petunia Pig, Peter Brady, and Babs *Isabella Acres - Cindy Brady *Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Sylvester, Tweety, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg, Marlon the Mynah Bird *Jim Cummings - Taz and Peg-Leg Pete *Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers and Alexander Cabot III *Maurice LaMarche - Pepe Le Pew and Wile E. Coyote *Nora Dunn - Lydia Karaoke *Scott Innes - Scrappy-Doo *Tara Strong - Melody Valentine, Janice Brady, and Bobby Brady *Tom Kenny - Top Cat, Fleetwood, and Chuck White Additional Voice Cast Cartoons Category:1931 Category:Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Category:Animation Category:2017